1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a profile measuring apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a structure and a structure manufacturing system utilizing the profile measuring apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been conventionally proposed for measuring surface profiles of objects such as industrial products and the like, and some of them are known for three-dimensionally measuring the profile of an object (a measuring object) by utilizing a contact-type measuring probe (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-160084, for example). In the profile measuring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-160084, the measuring probe retained on a gate-shaped frame is configured to be movable in X, Y, and Z directions with respect to the object.